


What Could Have Been

by F1_rabbit



Category: Formula 1 RPF, Formula E RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-10 14:44:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7849213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Esteban still thinks about Sam, even though they broke up a while ago, but he hopes that they can still be friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Could Have Been

**Author's Note:**

  * For [writtenfripperies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writtenfripperies/gifts).



"It's just not working out," Sam said, handing back the bracelet that Esteban had given him. The one that showed how strong their love was, how strong Esteban thought their love was.

"I spend all my free time with you, every second I get that's not taken up with work I'm by your side." Esteban was holding Sam's hand, hoping somehow that he could show him how much he was loved.

"It's just so complicated, and Formula One is always going to be your priority." Sam took his hand back, and Esteban knew then that it was over.

"I would never ask you to give up racing for me." Esteban took a deep breath, steadying himself so that the tears wouldn't flow.

"And I would never expect you to." Sam gave Esteban a kiss on the cheek, his lips so familiar, and yet everything was different now.

Esteban watched as Sam walked away, the tears falling as he told himself that this was for the best, now he could focus on getting another drive.

***

A year passed, and Esteban still thought of Sam every day. Even though they had said they would stay friends, it hadn't happened. But he was in London now, and he figured that he could stop by, say hello.

Just because they weren't a couple any more didn't mean that they should throw away all those years of friendship. Now that he had a girlfriend, it would be much easier to see Sam without wondering what could have been.

He walked up to Sam's flat, all the happy memories flooding back as he admired the little garden, the path secluded from the main street, and that was when something caught his eye.

Sam was home, and he wasn't alone.

Bruno was on the sofa with him, his head thrown back as Sam straddled him, riding his cock with wild abandon.

Esteban knew that he shouldn't be watching but he couldn't look away.

He felt his stomach churn, Sam had never done that with him, said it wasn't his thing, and Esteban had been so in love that he was happy to take whatever he could get.

Bruno was stroking Sam, come spurting everywhere as he shuddered in orgasm.

Esteban went to turn and leave, but he heard something that would taunt him forever.

"I love you."

Sam had never said those words, not to him, and he walked away with a tear in his eye.

He wanted to be happy for his friend, if they were still friends, but he only felt the pain of what could have been.

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
